Time of Need (Cryaotic and danisnotonfire Fanfic)
by Lana Del Something
Summary: Anna is captured by a Yorkshire man in a PEST CONTROL van. In his terrifying clutches, she meets a man who is desperate to see her get out alive. Heavily influenced by Cry's play through of 'Cat Lady' (cryaotic and danisnotonfire fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Anna couldn't see. Not that her captor would want her to be able to see where he was taking her. She had finished screaming against the gag in her mouth about an hour ago.

Anna was living in a flat in downtown London. The fog had rolled in thickly. Anna liked the fog because no one else did; she had decided to go for a walk. As it turned out, there was someone who liked the fog just as much as she did. She didn't see the van in the white clouds, despite it having 'PEST CONTROL' sprawled darkly across it.

The man had chatted to her for a while and, despite feeling mildly annoyed at the unprovoked conversation, she thought nothing more of it. That was until he had hauled her into the back of his van, a knee pressed solidly against her chest while he wrapped a length of black material around her jaw, stuffing it so far into her mouth that his fat fingers brushed the back of her throat. Then came the blindfold, the heavy blow to her head that knocked her out and the endless bumps in the road.

After the journey, Anna was removed from the van, she felt cold air on her pale cheek and she whimpered. There were doors and floors, stairs and ups and downs and downs and downs until she was thrown into a room. The claustrophobia left her immobilised, fearing reaching out and touching anything, left without the knowledge that she was actually sat in a much larger room than she anticipated. The gag was removed along with a long trail of spit from Anna's mouth.

"Scream," The man laughed, "Scream all ye like,"

Anna complied. Wrenching out a scream to induce a fever, a scream that brought her out in a cold sweat, so volatile that her captor left her blind and screaming, hastily walking from the room. Anna stopped screaming at the sound of a bolt across the door and a heavy lock, she dissolved into crying and whimpering, rocking gently back and forth.

It was then that she heard the others, all of them softly crying and whimpering. Praying to Gods that they had never even believed in, but mow they longed for the comfort of hope.

Anna was still, listening to the cacophony of fear that was occurring around her, it lured her own panic into submission.

Suddenly something brushed her hand.

"Huh!" Anna gasped out, causing some of the crying to stop in surprise of the new noise. She ripped her hand away and buried it into her lap.

"Listen," A voice said, soft like a whisper, an American accent buried beneath the hoarseness, "It's going to be okay,"


	2. Chapter 2

Anna didn't trust the voice, well, who would in a situation like this?!

"Who-who are you?" She asked skeptically, inching away from the character.

"My name's..." There was a brief and uncalled for pause, "My name's Cry,"

"I'm scared," Anna whimpered with unrelenting honesty to the stranger.

"I'm scared too," The voice came back, still only a whisper, but with a trembled attached to it.

"Do you want me to take your blindfold off?" The voice asked.

Anna nodded before freezing completely. If this man was also a prisoner, how could he get his blindfold off without his hands being untied? Anna began to panic, shuffling away and breathing rapidly.

Then, there was something wet near her eyes and she shrieked as teeth pinched her cheek. She struggled against the warmth and fell onto her back, the blindfold was pulled and suddenly the room was white; bright white flooding in from the huge lamps hanging from the tall ceiling. Anna blinked, squinting as her eyes adjusted. She looked around for the man and saw him, his hands bound firmly behind his back.

"How did you..?" Anna asked.

He laughed nervously and flushed, "Sorry, I had to bite it off, we all did,"

Anna looked around the room and saw two other people sat on the floor, with tear stained cheeks. One, a boy, managed a weak smile and he raised his hand.

"Dan," He said, he was British and Anna nodded back.

The girl didn't say anything; she just stared blankly at the wall in front of her, clearly in a state of extreme shock and denial.

"She doesn't talk much," Cry hummed.

There was a stretching silence after the pleasantries had been exchanged, a surreal gap before anyone talked again.

"How long have you been here?" Anna asked timidly, stretching her neck round to look at Cry again.

"About a couple hours longer than you," Cry replied, "We don't know about her..."

Anna shuffled uneasily; somewhat comforted by the fact she wasn't alone. Again, they sat listening to the creaking pipes, three introverts in an awkward life or death situation.

"What are we supposed to do?" Anna suddenly sobbed, bending over so her chin was on her knees.

"Hey now," She heard a scuffling beside her until someone's shoulder was touching her own, "Don't cry friend,"

"Why not?!" Anna hissed, "We're going to die down here!"

Cry looked up at Dan, who sighed and lowered his head down, clearly he agreed.

"No," Cry said mainly to himself, "I won't let that happen,"

Abruptly there was a metal scraping at the door as the bolt was drawn back.

Anna gasped; the three of them exchanged glances.

"The blindfolds," Anna breathed, trying to bite hers to drag it up to her eyes.

"They don't care," Dan said glumly, leaning back against the wall.

"They?" Anna asked and Cry shushed her as the door opened.

A large man stumbled in and laughed immediately at the state of them. Slowly, he lumbered forward, pacing lazily around them, watching them like a vulture.

"Hey pretty," He said to the girl staring into the wall.

He crouched down in front of her and her eyes barely flickered, she smiled slowly at her captor. The man reached out and touched her bare arm, stroking it tenderly. When he removed his hand, there was blood stained on her arm.

"You're coming with me," The man looped an arm around her waist and heaved her over his shoulder, she idn't stir.

"No!" Cry shouted futilely, "Take me!"

"Shut up," Anna spat under her breath.

The man's head flicked to Cry, and Anna sat next to him, he sneered at the brown hair boy and his gaze shifted briefly to Anna who looked back to Cry's calming eyes to avoid the man's gaze.

He laughed loudly and the horrible grating sound ricocheted off the walls. A light swung above, eerily casting long shows across the room.

"You're next," The man grinned as he left the room, the girl over his shoulder.

After an hour, the remaining three sat in the room began to hear the screams.

Four hours later, they stopped.

"We need to get out of here," Anna demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Anna was rocking again, whining into her knees as they began tremble.

"We need to start moving," Cry whispered, mainly to himself than to the other two. "Dan?"

The younger man looked up, dazed, and nodded.

"Can you get over here?" Cry asked, he looked uneasily at Anna.

"No," Cry looked up and saw Dan pulling on his bound hands, "I'm actually attached to the wall..."

Anna stopped crying and looked up, as did Cry. Dan was lying down, or attempting to, but the length of rope around his wrists was pulling him upwards, suspended from a hook where the other length was tied.

"Okay..." Cry breathed before shaking his head.

"Hey," Cry inched closer to Anna, "What's your name?"

"Anna," She stated, looking up in grey eyes.

Cry nodded and looked down at his hand, wriggling his fingers, stretching them out against the confines of the rope. He tried to bend them round, grasping at the ties, the corner of his tongue poking out in concentration.

"Are we just going to gloss over the fact that I'm attached to the wall?" Dan exclaimed.

"Shut up a second," Cry mumbled, staring at Anna with narrowed eyes.

Anna shifted under his uncomfortable stare.

"Come here," He said quietly and then shuffled closer to her so she didn't actually have to move at all.

When he was close enough to her, he swung round so they were side by side. Then, he moved his legs over her waist so they looked like some strange L shape. Cry bent froward and wriggling his fingers closer to Anna's wrists.

"Fuck," He muttered under his breath as he picked up the thick rope.

"Who uses rope in this day and age anyway?" Anna smirked.

"I'm sorry miss 'expert on capturing innocents'," Dan chided from the background, "Maybe they couldn't afford anything better,"

This made Anna laugh through her snuffling and she even felt Cry's breath on her hands as he smirked.

"Ah!" Cry leapt back excitedly, "I got it!"

Anna felt the rope slide away from her hands.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, flexing her hands , circulating the wrists, "Thank you!"

She threw her newly freed arms around Cry who froze against the unexpected contact. Anna drew back, flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to...?" She gestured to Cry's hands and he nodded.

"Thanks," He muttered, coughing a couple times to clear his throat.

Both bent forward to untie the bonds at their feet.

"Is anyone going to help me?!" Dan whined and Anna stood up for the first time in hours, Cry behind her.

Anna winced at the pain in her muscles and stepped forward towards Dan, her legs rejected the movement and she stumbled.

"Watch it!" Cry said, steadying her with his hands on her hips.

Anna smiled thank you and Cry motioned for her to sit down again, she didn't. She half hobbled towards Dan and Cry did the same.

"I'll get his legs," Anna directed as she began plucking at the ropes, worried that the man could return for them at any time. They had to start acting quickly.

Cry grunted a reply and started working on the man's wrists.

With a plunk Dan fell from his suspension. Anna reached over and put a hand on his shoulder as Dan rubbed the back of his head.

"Fuck my arms," Dan winced, Anna noticed Cry's legs trembling as well.

"We'll walk it off?" Anna suggested and Cry nodded slowly.

"If we can get out of here...we'll walk it off,"


	4. Chapter 5

"Is there a plan?" Anna asked hopefully but Dan just looked at her blankly and Cry wouldn't even make eye contact with her.

"We'll get out of here somehow," Dan mumbled.

Anna let out a shaky breath, she began to pace the length of the room, taking in the rusty stains on the walls. She looked up and froze as she spotted what was dangling from the ceiling.

"You two..." She whispered hoarsely, "Look,"

She felt steps behind her that stopped short and a gasp. "Fuck,"

Anna gazed up at the hooks hanging from the ceiling, surrounded by cold steel. In fact, the whole room was steel. Anna wasn't even sure that the rust on the wall was rust anymore.

"Are we...are we in a meat locker?" Her eyes were glued to the ceiling, the hooks began to sway gently.

"No," Anna heard Cry behind her, "It would be colder in here,"

His voice was soft in her ear, confused but rational, the slow pace acted as if to calm but as Anna looked at the hooks, their pointed tips ready to rip into her, they began to sway faster.

"Okay," Cry started as he caught Anna under the arm, falling down to one knee with the weight of her. "You're okay,"

Dan came to his aid and took hold of her other arm. Anna moaned woozily and rolled her head bent in front of her, jumping between her vision and her view of the ceiling.

It worked well for Cry that he was having to look after someone, otherwise he couldn't be sure he wouldn't be sobbing in the corner. It was strange how a sense of responsibility spurred him into action like that.

"Are you alright?" Dan whimpered as Anna's eyes fluttered drunkenly. He scraped a brown strand of hair from her eyes.

Anna mewled quietly and curled up into the foetal position, tears streaked down her face and she shook her head gently. "I'm not alright,"

"Hey," Cry pulled her over to him, cradling her shoulder and rocking her gently. He placed his head closer to her ear so he could speak gently to her. Lowly, his grating voice whispered to her, "We're gonna look after you Anna, aren't we Dan?"

Cry looked up, grey eyes widened in a secret message to Dan, he nodded his head to prompt an answer.

"Mate, I don't know if I can even look after myself!"

Cry sighed and Anna let out a burst of snuffling laughter, Cry smiled at her. He pulled her up and held her by her shoulders at arms length, looking directly at her with a grave sincerity.

"Anna I know this is scary, we are all really scared but you have to be brave okay?"

Anna furrowed her brow and shrugged off Cry's grip,"You don't know me, who are you to tell me to be brave?"

Cry scoffed and shook his head, dropping her shoulders and turning away with an annoyed grunt.

"Urgh Cry?" Dan said uneasily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Cry looked over and Dan beckoned him away, leaving Anna to brood alone.

"What?" Cry barked under his breath.

"I can't do this, I can't do this brave thing. I'm not like you," Dan spluttered.

Cry shook his head again, "You're going to have to Dan,"

Dan nodded and it was at that point that Anna sidled back up to them, head bowed in embarrassment and a thin tear line of pale skin showing through the grime on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, grinding the toe of her shoe into the ground.

Cry looked at her, barely twenty and looking younger in her innocence; short brown hair was sticking out at odd angles,making her elfish features look even sharper and heavy lidded eyes pointed downwards in crude shame. Anna's arms were crossed tightly over her chest, pushing her breasts up to the top of her low collar. Cry tried not to look. Instead, he nudged Dan whose eyes also flickered up to meet him, he flushed pink.

Cry smiled.

"That's alright," Cry assured her.

"We need to stick together," Dan chirped and Anna nodded.

"Okay," She breathed heavily, before striding across the room to the huge heavy doors, "Let's get started,"


End file.
